Lampshade On My Dick
by Skrellogs
Summary: Hugh surprises his boyfriend Fiddleford with a sexy mountain cabin and start the weekend off with some fat sex


Hugh had rented an exquisite snow lodge for the winter times just for him and his lover. He had called him earlier that week, and they planned to spend the entire weekend together. This would be a nice vacation, as they're always so busy with work, so they almost never have any time dedicated to each other. Suddenly, a knock at the door caught the attention of Hugh Neutron, who was blanketed in a warm sweater with hot coco in hand. 'He's here!' he thought to himself inside of his head. He hurriedly got up from his comfy recliner chair and ran to open the front door. He was soon looking into the bright, blue eyes of his handsome boyfriend, Fiddleford. "Howdy thar, Hugh! Thank ya fer invitin' me over! This place musta been awful expensive, though," He let himself in and placed his things near the door before walking around with his hands on his hips, taking a good look at the place and appreciating its atmosphere.

"Haha," Hugh laughed, smiling at his lover's childlike expression, "It was, but you're worth every penny. Plus I spent this month's child-support money on this cabin, so nothing came outta my pocket! Looks like Jimbo isn't getting his medicine this Christmas!"

Fiddleford let out a warm chuckle. "Aww...yer sweet." He walked over and gave Hugh a quick peck on the cheek. He shuddered off his coat and hung it on a nearby rack before making his way into the den. "It's gettin' a bit chilly out. Light a fire, would ya, handsome?"

"Great idea, sugar booger~" Hugh followed Fiddleford into the next room. It was decorated with many foreign rugs and decapitated animal heads glued onto polished wooden plaques, as well as vases full of rare and endangered flowers straight from the Amazon Rainforest. The dark-haired man of sex appeal plucked a small box of matches from the mantle and lit one. He threw it into the gas-emitting fireplace and watched it immediately light the room with a dim red light, making it the perfect environment for intercourse. "There. It should be warming up before long now!" he said as he went to sit with his boyfriend on the sofa, which was made of lion skins and expertly hand-sewn by the president.

"Yes," sighed Fiddleford seductively, running his fingering finger across his lover's chest and circling around one of his enlarged areolas, "I can feel it gettin' hotter in here already. Why don't ya take off that itchy ol' sweater and take a breather?" The engineer began tugging at the other's shirt collar.

Hugh gave a knowing, shit-eating grin and did as his master commanded. Lifting his arms, he allowed Fiddleford to nearly rip the material off of his torso, giving himself full access to Hugh's bare skin. He had a fair amount of body hair, especially near his underarms and stomach, a healthy happy trail leading down to the man's stinky wet cock. Fiddleford unbuttoned his own top, revealing his hillbilly potbelly and pointy nipples. Throwing his discarded clothing somewhere behind him, he flung his skinny arms around Hugh's neck and began roughly kissing him and not hesitating to use tongue. Their bare chests rubbed against each other as they made love with their uvulas. Hungrily, Fiddleford whined, "Hugh Neutron, I want you inside me this instant."

"Right away, pumpkin pie!" Hugh pushed Fidds down on his back, crawling on top of him and unzipping his boyfriend's trousers before undoing his own. "I'll pack you full of my jelly like a raspberry pie..." he moaned, licking his lips in anticipation. With both of them in their underpants, Hugh quickly looked around and slightly panicked. "Er...I don't think I have any lube," he frowned as he wiggled out of his boxers, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles.

Fiddleford watched af Hugh's cock was exposed. popping out from above the waistband with a short wobble. "Don't worry, baby, I got ya covered!" Fiddleford aimed and hocked a loogie right on Hugh's throbbing thick shaft, the glob of flem acting as a makeshift lubricant. "There ya go...now fill me up with that fat cock o' yers, big boy."

Hugh obeyed, lowering his tip into Fidds' tight anus and slowly sliding the rest inside until Fidds was stretched out enough for easy fucking. He began gradually circling his tips faster. As he got more into it, he'd start thrusting harder and harder inside Fiddleford. His fat balls clapped against Fiddleford's skin each time he slammed into his asshole. "Quack! Quack! Quack!" he cried out with each pelvic thrust.

"F-fuck! Hugh~!" Fiddleford moaned in ecstacy. His body shook with every sexual movement from his lover, and his voice hitched as he was pushed back by the manly fore of Hugh Neutron's penis. "G-god, you've gotten so much b-bigger since last time- OoooOOOOhhhh!" Fiddleford's own erection was leaking and dripped into his belly button. "This is more fun then the time we used yer toy duck as a dildo!"

Hugh's swirly brown hair was caked in sweat. They were both nearing climax, and with one final cry from Hugh, he came a load of milky-white and vanilla-scented semen. "Hooooooooooooooooonk~!" Fiddleford did the same, jizzing all over his stomach with a sex-filled groan escaping his lips. Neutron collapsed, falling on top of Fiddleford and slurping up his delectable man gravy as if it were a big puddle of jam.

They laid there, tired from their antics and slowly drifting off to sleep. With their arms around one another, Fiddleford panted, "I love you, Hugh Neutron," before joining his lips in a sweet embrace.

"I love you too, sugar booger..."


End file.
